


Unexpected Company

by StarrySummers04



Series: Unlikely, Not Impossible [1]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Jack Gibson, Communication, First Kiss, Hook-Up, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e07 Let It Burn, Rimming, Ryan Tanner is bisexual, So is Jack Gibson, Top!Ryan Tanner, not drunk, safe sex, tipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After the fire at the Strip Mall had burned itself out and Jack's shift was over, he heads to Joe's for a drink. Or several. The last person he expected to run into was Ryan Tanner. But maybe that wasn't the worst thing, considering how his night goes from there.





	Unexpected Company

It had been a long day, and there had been tough calls to make, but everyone had made it out alive. Jack felt like that was the most important thing. Even the woman and her baby, Jacob, who’d been trapped on the second floor with only one way of escape had made it out of the fire and had been taken to hospital, just to be on the safe side. Jack didn’t think the day could have gone much better. Well, there had been that arguing with Ryan but after the events at the Strip Mall, he didn’t feel like they were enemies anymore. They certainly seemed to have come to an understanding.

As soon as his shift was over, Jack headed to the nearest bar so that he could have a drink. It had been such a long day. There had been tough calls to make but Jack was pleased with how he’d done. The chief seemed to think Jack had done well which was important. Especially since it was Andy’s turn to be captain. In the eyes of the team, Pruitt’s health would always be important to the team, more important than any call. Andy needed to be there for him. Jack was glad that Dean had offered to go to the hospital so that Andy could go home. Jack would’ve offered but things were still tense between him and their former captain even though there was nothing going on between him and Andy anymore. And it still hurt, he’d wanted more and thought that maybe he could have that with Andy. Jack was just about to start drowning his sorrows in a third bottle of beer when someone took the stool beside him. “A beer, please.” Jack recognised that voice. “Hell of a save today.” Ryan added.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked.

“I didn’t realise I couldn’t go to a bar after a tough shift.” Ryan joked.

“Sorry.”

“I was joking. Are you okay?” Ryan checked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was kept as a dirty secret and as soon as things got serious, I was dumped. And my job is difficult, I may not survive every shift but that’s fine. I knew what I was signing up for. But is it so bad to want someone to come home to? And now I’m in competition with my ex-girlfriend to be captain.” Jack rambled. Most people would have regretted asking, especially since Jack had something to drink and was clearly tipsy - it was obvious that he would probably spill whatever was on his mind. Ryan didn’t mind. Based on his relationship with Andy, he knew exactly what Jack was going through.

“Really? That’s why she ended things?” Ryan asked, unable to believe that Andy wouldn’t want more with a guy like this. How often could you find a guy like Jack that wanted more than casual sex? And she’d had it but chosen to throw it away.

“Yep. I was ready to propose and that freaked her out. She tried to keep me around, only as a fuck buddy but I wasn’t going to put myself through that.” Jack agreed.

“Wow, I didn’t think she was the kind of girl to do that.” Ryan mused. Andy had always struck him as the type to settle down. Maybe things had changed since she went to the fire academy.

“Well, she was.” Jack added, draining the bottle. 

“Can we have 2 more beers?” Ryan asked the bartender who had noticed Jack’s empty bottle and wandered over again. The bartender grabbed 2 and placed one in front of each of them. “Cheers.” Ryan thanked. Jack quickly grabbed his bottle and went to drain the entire contents again but Ryan put a hand out to stop him. “Maybe take this one slowly.” He suggested. Jack smiled, in a way that lit up his whole face. Ryan could help but think how good Jack looked when he smiled. They often argued, just like they had today, probably because of Andy. Ryan felt this was a much better way of communicating with each other. The pair drank in silence for a few moments before Ryan took hold of Jack’s hand. Jack just allowed Ryan to hold it, tightening his grip as he carried on drinking his beer. When they’d both finished their beers, Ryan paid.

“I can pay for my own beers.” Jack laughed, keeping tight hold of Ryan’s hand. There was something about the feeling of someone else's hand in his that Jack never wanted to stop feeling.

“Well, I’m paying instead.” Ryan insisted. They laughed, feeling pleasantly buzzed but not drunk. They left the bar together, still holding hands. As soon as they made it outside, Jack pulled Ryan into an alley beside the bar. Taking the hint, Ryan pressed Jack up against the wall and pressed their lips together in a gentle but heated kiss. Jack struggled to stay upright, he was a bit tipsy and this was easily the best kiss anyone had ever given him. Ryan only pulled away when the need for air became too much and he rested his forehead against Jack's whilst they caught their breath.

“Can't say this is how I expected my night to go.” Jack panted. “But I’m certainly not complaining.” They shared a brief smile before Jack wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and pulled the cop into another kiss.

“My place or yours?” Ryan asked.

“Mine, considering I know you live with your parents, next door to Andy.” Jack replied. When the found the strength to pull away from each other long enough to hail a cab, they did just that.

* * *

On the journey back to Jack's, they kept finding it difficult to keep their hands and mouths off each other. They were surprised that the driver didn't kick them out before they reached Jack's place. They has started the journey innocently enough, holding hands and leaning heavily on each other. But by the time they pulled up at Jack's apartment, they were making out, tongues shoved as far into each other's mouths as they could possibly go and Ryan's hands had found their way to Jack's thigh and was steadily moving higher. The driver coughed when they arrived, alerting them that they'd reached their destination. Ryan pulled out his wallet again and gave the driver some cash - more than was needed but he figured it was better to over tip the driver given how antsy they both were. As soon as they got through the door to Jack’s apartment, the pair were all over each other again, hands everywhere, lips pressed together messily. Jack laughed into their kiss, trying to lead Ryan through to his bedroom. They ended up falling over. Ryan laughed as Jack hovered above him. “Let’s just focus on getting to the bedroom. I don’t want to call my team because we’ve injured ourselves trying to get to the bedroom.” Jack laughed. Ryan just smiled as the firefighter got up off the floor and sat on the sofa beside them to take his shoes off. That would certainly make it easier later. Ryan sat up and removed his own shoes before standing up and pulling Jack into his arms again.

“Where’s the bedroom?” Ryan asked. Jack held tightly to the policeman’s hand as he led him into the bedroom. As soon as they were in the bedroom, things got heated again quickly. This time, clothes were coming off, starting with their shirts. The only downside to wearing a t-shirt meant that their lips had to separate to remove them. With their shirts gone, Jack couldn’t stop touching Ryan’s chest. He was surprised to find that the cop was so fit. He hid it well underneath his uniform shirts. It had always seemed obvious that firefighters have strength because they have to carry heavy equipment up and down flights of stairs during an emergency, so Ryan cupped Jack’s ass in his hands whilst Jack was occupied with shirtless Ryan. Jack let out a startled moan when Ryan placed his hands on Jack’s ass. As soon as they fell onto the bed, Jack crawled on top of Ryan so that he could kiss, lick and nip at the policeman’s chest. He was obsessed. Ryan tried to hold in his moans and groans at the pleasure Jack caused him, but Jack’s ministrations made it very difficult. “Fuck, that feels good.” Ryan groaned out when Jack undid the button on his jeans and took out Ryan’s hard cock, giving it a few jerks. Ryan pushed Jack off of him and onto his back so that he could finish removing his jeans and underwear. Jack suddenly felt overdressed and rushed to undo the button on his own jeans but Ryan slapped his hand away. “Let me.” He instructed. Jack smiled at him through half-lidded eyes. Instead of carrying on unbuttoning Jack’s jeans, Ryan moved back up to Jack’s head and pulled him into a kiss, slotting himself between the firefighter’s legs. As amazing as these kisses were, Jack wanted more. After a day like today, he needed more. Ryan started by kissing down Jack’s neck, occasionally biting down but trying not to leave any marks. His uniform shirt might hide it but there was no guarantee. He was sure that Jack didn’t want to explain this to his colleagues at work tomorrow morning. Ryan then skipped over teasing Jack’s nipples, he was too eager to get into the fireman’s pants to bother extending the foreplay too much longer.

“Come on, Ryan. Fuck me already.” Jack demanded. Ryan chuckled, know he wasn’t going to be able to keep teasing as he was driving himself insane here, too. Ryan joined their lips again and he undid the button on Jack’s jeans and pulled them down. When he couldn’t move them any further without pulling away from Jack, Ryan gave him another quick peck before pulling away to completely remove the fireman’s remaining clothing. Now they were both laid bare, they took a moment to completely admire each other. Then Ryan leant down and took Jack into his mouth. Jack cried out and tried not to thrust into Ryan’s mouth, but it was difficult. Ryan held Jack’s hips down though, allowing him to take his time and push Jack to the edge. Ryan bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around Jack’s head several times as Jack moaned, loudly. Ryan didn’t think he’d ever been with anyone that was so loud. “If you don’t want me to cum down your throat then you need to stop right now.” Jack instructed. Ryan didn’t think he could be that close if he was speaking so coherently, but he wanted Jack to cum when he was inside him, not before.

“Lube? Condom?” Ryan asked. He certainly wasn’t going to enter Jack before he was prepared. Jack groaned in annoyance and then pulled away from Ryan so that he could reach into the bottom drawer of the nightstand and grab both. “Bottom drawer?”

“I don’t have many people over. And I only have condoms in the top drawer as my company is mainly female.” Jack explained. “I have been with guys before though.”

“Are you sure you want to bottom?” Ryan checked.

“I don’t like topping. Most guys assume I want to, but I don’t. It’s why I mainly have sex with women. I’m bi, but like, not 50/50. More like 80/20 in preference of men.” Jack admitted. Ryan kissed him again. He loved how open Jack was being with him.

Now that Ryan had what he needed, he moved back down the bed so that he could open Jack up. By the sounds of it, he hadn’t been with a guy in a while and it must have been even longer since he’d bottomed. Ryan didn’t want to do anything that could possibly cause Jack any pain.

“I don’t want to hurt you and it will be easier for me to prep you if you’re on all fours. Can you do that for me?” Ryan asked. Jack nodded and got on all fours. Ryan wanted to start off lightly so he spread Jack’s cheeks and licked across his hole.

“Fuck!” Jack shouted. He then buried his face in a pillow, not wanting to be so loud. He did have neighbours, after all. Ryan smirked. He wanted to get Jack to let go, to be as loud as he wanted to. Ryan licked across Jack’s hole a couple more times before gently pressing his tongue inside. Jack was clearly trying to bite back his moans, but it wasn’t working. Ryan was so turned on, Jack was so tight and he’d only got his tongue inside him. Whilst Jack was focused on the tongue inside him, Ryan managed to get the cap off the lube and slicked up one of his fingers before quickly removing his tongue and beginning to press the single finger inside the firefighter. “Oh, God!” Jack exclaimed, tightening around the intrusion. Ryan stopped.

“Relax for me, baby.” Ryan encouraged, not noticing the pet name slip out. Jack let out a few deep breaths as Ryan rubbed his back. When Jack had relaxed enough, Ryan withdrew his finger and applied more lube before pressing back in, going a little further when he didn’t feel any resistance. He kept carefully proceeding until his finger couldn’t go any further. When he felt Jack had adjusted enough, Ryan withdrew his finger again to recoat it in lube and apply lube to his middle finger as well as his index. He pressed the first one back in before beginning to add the second. Ryan could tell Jack was trying not to tense up so just like with the first one, he kept pausing to allow Jack to get used to the intrusion. When both fingers were all the way in, Ryan began to scissor them, accidentally hitting Jack’s prostate. “Fuck, Ryan, do that again!” Ryan smirked and did it again. Jack didn’t initially notice when Ryan added the last finger, too focused on how good it felt when Ryan hit his prostate. By the time he did notice, it was halfway in. “Ryan, please, get on with it. I need you.” Jack cried. Ryan decided that he’d clearly tormented Jack enough. And himself, too. He removed his fingers and Jack turned onto his back, encouraging Ryan to lay between them. Ryan ripped open the condom and rolled it onto his cock before applying plenty of lube, he then settled himself between Jack’s legs and slowly slid inside. They both cried out in pleasure at the sensation. Jack was still very tight and Ryan was both thicker and longer than his fingers. They took it slowly until Ryan bottomed out. He then waited again, allowing Jack to get used to it. Jack pulled Ryan into another kiss, needing to keep kissing him even when Ryan allowed himself to move, gently pulling most of the way out, before slowly pressing all the way back in. Eventually, they were panting into each other’s mouths as Ryan picked up the pace, not being able to keep going slowly. Jack cried out at every thrust, getting louder as he got closer to orgasm.

“Are you close?” Ryan asked. Jack nodded, not feeling able to form a coherent sentence. Then Ryan hit his prostate and Jack practically screamed and came all over their stomachs. As soon as Jack started clenching around him, Ryan came inside the condom and had to pull out and roll to the side to avoid collapsing on Jack. That was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had.

Jack was struggling to catch his breath. He’d needed that so badly. Ryan removed the condom and tied it off before throwing it in the bin alongside the wrapper. He then grabbed the tissues off the nightstand and cleaned them both up as best as he could. When he’d finished, Ryan climbed into the bed, pulling Jack into his arms and under to covers, too. Jack happily curled up against Ryan, throwing a leg over the policeman’s.

“That was amazing.” Jack laughed.

“Yeah, much better than arguing.” Ryan agreed.

“So, what is this? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“What do you want it to be?” Ryan asked.

“I don’t usually do one night stands. I’m a relationship guy. I’m a serious relationship guy and if that’s not what you’re looking for then it’s okay and you can leave in the morning and forget this ever happened but if you’re interested in more…” Jack trailed off.

“I am.” Ryan stated. “Interested, that is.” Jack smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan’s lips before tucking his head against Ryan’s neck and allowing himself to fall asleep.


End file.
